Raising Sephiroth
by Yekaterina Vera
Summary: When Sephiroth comes back after his first death, Gaia decides to interfer and sends someone back to when Sephiroth was young to raise him right. Time Travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I realized that this is very short, but this is just a kind of prelude or prologue, and I'll be making the actual chapters longer than this. And about the summary, it'll make more sense once I post more chapters. :)

* * *

><p>Gaia would be frowning if she could. She had been watching what was happening on her surface over the years, and she didn't like it. She had been watching when the alien crashed onto her, and as many of her children died fighting to protect themselves and their loved ones, finally sealing away the alien. She had watched as her children's descendants became more and more corrupted and lose their connection with her, which made them lose their power and have to learn to live without it (at least they weren't as corrupt without their powers, but Gaia still felt the loss of their connections harshly). She felt the pain when her children turned to draining her of her life, and watched as a child was born of the alien's cells, one of her Weapon's cells, and was injected with her own life blood. She watched as the child was manipulated into something terrible, and as the child was corrupted by the alien's mind tricks. She went on to watch as the child tried to destroy her, and as he was taken down, but not truly killed. When the time came that the child came back to try and destroy her and her children again, still under the alien's influence, Gaia decided it was time that she interfered, and reminded her children who made them. But first, Gaia had to figure out how to go about this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

How shall I do this? Gaia thought, pondering heavily on what to do to save herself and her children. Every move from here on out would determine their fate, so she had to be cautious. Gaia spent many days and many nights watching over her children as she decided on her plan of action. Time was running out for those on her surface, and she needed to get a move on. Maybe she could send a counterfeit projection of herself to rule the humans and set them on the right path. Gaia was sure that this would work.

Gaia wanted to cry. Trying to rule on her surface had most definitely not made anything better. She had been scorned for over a hundred years by the bigots, only being excepted when the alien's child had come back for the fourth time. Gaia had successfully gotten rid of him, but almost a century later he came back. Gaia was rejected and abhorred once again, and the humans tried to take up the mantle and started a war; humans vs. the alien's child. Her being there hadn't helped, no, not in the least, but at least it hadn't hampered the situation.

Only one good thing had been remunerated from this try, she gained some information about the alien's son. Gaia had noticed during their fight that the child wasn't actually in control; that the alien was. This kindled her next plan. Gaia would go back in time to before the child born and remove its carrier. The child would never be born, and the noxious alien wouldn't be able to possess him. Yes, this one would surely work.

Why, why would her plans fail her so? This one had not gone any better than the last. Gaia had gone to the past and killed the female scientist, but this did nothing to stop the alien. The alien's child had never been born, yes, but the alien had found someone else to possess, and Gaia and her children had still been in danger of extinction. Gaia wondered where she had gone wrong. It had started out so well. Everything had been going fine until a random terrorist popped up that later was revealed to be Jenova possessing some Nibelheimer's body. This time there was no one but herself to fight back the alien, and this time it wasn't weakened by being killed three times over before. Gaia had been defeated so she went back in time, to before she killed the alien's child's carrier.

She needed a new plan; one that wouldn't backfire on her. She would not allow her or her children to be defeated. Gaia spent a long time with the humans and had realized something about them: all of them had emotions that ruled them individually. Maybe if she raised the alien's child in a placid environment that would make him mentally and emotionally strong, the child could resist the alien's pull, and even destroy the alien alongside Gaia. Though, Gaia felt that she would not be an adequate candidate for the task of raising the child. Maybe someone with more understanding of the way the child is and the circumstances behind his birth. Gaia knew just the person.


End file.
